Anything For you
by CooLibrarian
Summary: Gracie finds herself stranded, CC takes a road trip with her sister
1. Chapter 1

Dark Alley

The nights were getting colder. He didn't know what day it was, he lost track since he was evicted. He knew it was fall, he noticed the leaves changed. He didn't want to admit he was homeless, he didn't want to admit he was destitute. It was for these reasons he didn't call his family letting them know of the situation.

He didn't know how long he slept on the streets, was it weeks or was it months, he couldn't even recall the last time he saw a calendar, some could say he was living off the grid. He could lie and say it was a choice. The first night he chose to sleep in the tunnels, that was a place beyond fear. He used newspapers as blankets, but when it rained he had no choice.

The hunger wasn't a choice those, he had no money to get something to eat. He had to admit he had fallen far from where he thought he used to be. His childhood was a long ago dream, a fanatisty, his growling stomach reminded him of that.

He watched from a distance, noticing the employee at cafe taking out the trash. All that fine food going to waste. '_No,'_ he thought. He walked slowly scared, he was starving. '_Don't, you're not one of those people.' _he sighed, he was one of those people. He didn't even have a coin or any means calling home. He went to the dumpster open the bag and did the unthinkable.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. A middle age woman handed him her leftovers. He thanked her the best he could. She smiled and left. He then looked at himself in the window. He was skinny, unshaven, far from what he used to be. Why did he ever leave the comfort and warmth of home?

It was late, he didn't know how late. He tried to sleep, with his back against the wall, trying to use newspapers as a blankets this late October. He then woke up to smirking and footsteps. When he felt a foot against him, he opened his eyes to sneakers and ripped jeans. He saw a group of teenage boys wearing ripped jeans and black hoods laughing at him. One kicked him, he tried to get up, but he felt a stomp followed by laughter. He was encircled and couldn't get away.

Temple Emannual, Beverly Hills.

It was Yom Kippur, Fran was happy to be out and about on this Jewish holiday, having a rare opportunity to socialize with two babies. So the family, which included Fran, Joshua and Eva in their carriers, Sylvia, Morty, Yetta and Gracie all squeezed in the same pew. It was part way through service when Eva started crying, disrupting the service. Fran picked her up and took her to the back.

"Excuse me, are you new to our Temple?" A voice came from behind them. Fran turned to see a woman a bit older than her.

"Yes. My family just moved here a few months ago, my husband is producing a sitcom," Fran explained. "I'm Fran Sheffield, this is Eva. I'm here with my family...well not the husband, he's at home watching...something sports."

"I'm Peggy Goldstein, the head of temple outreach, I want to welcome you to our Temple. Looking at your beautiful family, I feel we should mentioned that we have programs for people of all ages."

"Do you have any youth programs?" Fran asked. "My daughter, Gracie could sure use them. The movie has been harder on her than I thought it would be. She just turned thirteen."

"Yes, we do, I'll bring my daughter to introduce you after service." Peggy suggested. "She's also that age."

"That will be nice, what school does she go to?" Fran asked.

"YULA school for girls" Peggy answered. "It's an exclusive all girls school here in LA."

"Gracie goes to the same school. They'll be great friends." Fran suggested.

After the service, both babies needed changed. Fran and Sylvia took them to the women's changing room. Joshua let out fussy cry as Fran placed him on the changing table as Sylvia took Eva to a bench. As Fran was rubbing his behind with lotion while speaking in soft tones, praising her sweet son.

Then Mrs. Goldstein and her daughter came in, "I'm the head of outreach services, of course I welcomed them."

"But Mom it's Gracie Sheffield that freak from New York. " The girl whined. Sylvia and Fran both froze at the girl's statement.

"Well, I told her mother that you would be friends," Mrs. Goldstein went on.

"That would be social suicide." The little brat went on.

"Why, what's wrong with her?" Sylvia finally spoke up. Fran remained silent.

"Well, she's you know..." the girl stuttered.

"Intelligent, original, fabolous, smarter and better than you'll ever be." Sylvia said.

"Well, she's not popular," She said.

"Who wants to be part of your cockenfloot popular group anyway, they sound like a bunch of putzes if you ask me." Sylvia said in her Queens volume.

"I am so sorry about this," Mrs. Goldstein said to Fran.

"Should I mention that Gracie is actually my stepdaughter, I adopted her after my husband and I got married." Fran said. "I chose to be her mother."

Fran left.

"Yeah, what she said." Sylvia said leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride home was silent. Fran noticed Gracie picking the dirt under her nails and stopped her. She knew she only did this to annoy her. She looked up. "So I saw you talking to Tiffany Goldstein's mom?"

"That girl's a _shmuck_, a social climber and will never amount to anything. No need to waste your time with a girl like that." Sylvia said.

"I hardly ever talk to her," Gracie commented.

"Good," Sylvia said.

"Gracie, who do you hang out with at school?" Fran finally asked.

"I'm still a bit of a loner," Gracie said. "I'm sure I'll find a click eventually." Gracie answered in a nonchalant voice. Then change the subject. "Yetta, how do you like your new home? Making any new friends."

"Yeah, Rosalie," Yetta said.

"Is that the CNA you keep talking about?"

"Yeah, sweet as peaches, real magnolia, sweet as pecan pie and vanilla ice cream on a Sunday." Yetta said. "Y'all should come down and meet her."

"The one from Mississippi?" Gracie asked.

Fran nodded.

~X~

"Good evening, Mrs. Rosenburgh," A red headed CNA said coming in wearing pink scrubs with the dinner try. "I see your entire family has joined you."

"Yes," Yetta said. "I thought you be off this evening."

"I was able to pick up a second shift, bein' Friday and all," She explained as the family picked up her thick Southern accent.

"A young pretty thing like you living in LA. A waist. You gotta be out partying with that figure." Yetta said.

"Now Mrs. Rosenburgh, I told you I'm trying to get through Nursing school." She reminded.

"Everyone, this is Rosalie, the one I've been telling you about." Yetta said.

"Nice to meet y'all, Yetta been tellin' me everything," she said as Fran noticed her bright blue eyes. "Is there anything I can help you with Mrs. Rosenburgh?"

"Do you mine taking the laundry down for me?"

"Yes, ma'am" Rosalie said kindly.

"Can I talk to you out in the hall?" Fran asked her.

"Of course ma'am," Rosalie said.

"My Grandmother talks about you nonstop," Fran said.

"To be honest, I enjoy her company," Rosalie said politely. "She talks about your son an awful lot."

"He's in Paris, we haven't heard from in awhile," Fran mentioned. "Anyway, do you have experience caring for infants, my husband and I are looking for a babysitter on Saturdays?"

"I grew up around babies ma'am, one place I lived had several. Took real good care of them." Rosalie answered.

"We'll pay you twice they do here and arrange for a limo to pick you up," Fran offered. "Can we have your name and number?"

"I don't have a phone but if you call here we can make arrangements." Rosalie said writing it down. "Here is the number."


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you believe today is your last day?" Fran said on the phone with Niles as he repacked CC's overnight bag.

"Hard to believe," Niles said and zipped it up. Then grabbed a pen and paper.

"So, her name is Rosalie Grum, she's from Mississippi, a nursing student that works as a CNA at the Sunset Retirement of Beverly Hills. I just want to make sure she doesn't have any criminal record before I let her around my babies."

"I'll get it done today and teach Tala how to do federal background checks as well." Niles said as CC waddled in with her seven month belly.

"Who was that?" CC asked sitting down next to her husband putting her shoes on the floor.

"Fran, she wants a background check on a babysitter." Niles's answered.

CC nodded as she collapsed on the bed as large maternity shirt puffed out to hide the fact her and tried to get to her shoes. "I bet you are excited not to have to wait on people hand and foot," she said trying to bend down. "Can you tie my shoes for me, I can't reach my feet." Niles dropped everything to do so.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," She said looking at the suitcase exhausted.

"DD will be driving most of the time," Niles questioned still not completely confident in the idea.

"Of course," CC said, as she placed her shoes in front of her. "We are going to my aunt in Arizona, collect some family heirlooms, spend the night, go to Church with her the next morning, drive back. But knowing DD we'll stop at every sight both to and from."

"She seems excited," Niles reminded as she zip her suitcase.

"Like when I needed maternity clothes, I just went out and bought them. I didn't know she wanted to make a special thing of it. Anyway, Stuart is staying here the night." CC reminded. "What about you, your last day as a butler. I bet it will be nice not having to wait on someone hand and foot." She said getting frustrated as she got her toes in one shoe. She tried to bend it down and then tried lifting her foot up. "Niles, can you please put my shoes on and tie them for me?"

"You are such a gem." CC said as she looked at her suitcase. "Did I ever tell you that she's actually my half sister?"

"No," Niles said. "Does it matter? My older sister, Katherine had a different father."

The drunk one in jail for manslaughter,. CC thought trying to keep track of all his siblings. "Really?"

"As you already know Mum grew up poor on a farm in the Scottish Moors," Niles said. "So when she got a job as a maid for the Lord Northumberland, she was romanized easily by the large house and well fancy everything. She eventually became pregnant by him at only seventeen. Trying to save family honor, he asked his valut, my father, to marry her and claim the child as his." Niles explained. "They moved to Carlisle shortly after she was born to conceal the secret easier. She found out she wasn't my dad's by accident."

"Your father sounds like he was a good man." CC said as she put her hands to her belly. "Niles, she is really kicking on this side." She said placing his hand to the right of her jump. He smiled, she smiled back. CC then grabbed her back pillow for the car.

"At least you and Katherine were raised together, DD spent most of the time with her mother, who loved and wanted her. BB on the other hand wouldn't give Noel and I the time of day," CC said. "I don't blame Barbara for leaving, she was a young debutant with a divorced middle-age husband, a teenage step son, two children under three and a devout Christian mother-in-Law all living in the same penthouse. Not the ideal situation for a twenty-four year old woman in Manhattan. Even when she was married to Dad she was out partying all the time, leaving Noel with the nanny. My grandmother was pressuring her to have a daughter.

"After she had me, she saw no reason to stay. Anyway, when you're a child and your mother leaves, you wait for her and the waiting never stops. It's not something you get over, you just learn to live with it." CC explained as Niles sat next to her. "Anyway, next thing you know Dad remarried Helen and then Deborah Dina came along. Our grandmother made sure we all had religious names." CC said as Niles continued listening. "That lasted four years, I remember loving her as a mother, than they got divorce and Helen only wanted custody of DD. So I was abandoned by two mothers" CC explained. "Helen was this warm and loving mother, while Barbra saw me as an inconvenience. So I was jealous." CC said watching the way Niles would listen to her, the way no one else ever has before. "Back in New York I paid big bucks to talk about this in therapy." She said as Niles stood up and helped CC off the bed as the doorbell rang.

"That's probably them," Niles said as CC walked forward with her back ache as her front abdombed stretched out. Niles went to open the door as DD stood there in jeans with her brown hair up in a bun and glasses pressed against her face, standing next to her son Stuart, holding a suitcase.

"Good morning, Niles," she said in her normal overly cheery way. She proceeded to hug Niles then continue her way to see CC in the living room, trying to put her arms around her sister but couldn't due to the baby bump.

"Hi, Niles," Stuart said shyly coming in with his suitcase wearing a Batman t-shirt.

"Stuart, come on in," Niles grabbed the suitcase and took it to their guest room.

"Oh, you two will have a lovely time this evening," DD Said. "He really needs to spend time with more men. Maybe that will get him away from those science fiction movies. Tell me what do you have a plan."

"I am going to play Dungeons and Dragons at the comic book store with some boys in Pasadena and then watch Star Wars with Niles." Stuart answered pushing his glasses up his nose, excited.

"My niece Elizabeth is really into that stuff," Niles mentioned.

"She is coming to visit us next summer," CC added as they went to the mantle with pictures of various family members.

"Yes, and Niles put food in one of those things he got...what are they called? He uses them all the time. They are fabulous." CC explained.

"I put BQQ pork on a crock pot, so you can eat anytime you want." Niles explained as the group went to get sodas, Stuart opened his.

"Anyway, want to see the baby's room?" CC asked excitedly leaving the kitchen, going to the dining room/living room, past her desk and through their bedroom opening another door to a light pink room with a soft green border.

"Niles painted it while I was on bed rest. We wanted a lily pond feel." CC said, excitedly.

"You did a nice job, Niles," DD added, looking at the gifts from the baby shower.

"The furniture Dad commissioned is beautiful. We put crib is close to the window so she can get fresh air now and then." CC explained.

"CC the baby will get cold if you put her too close to the window," DD pointed out.

"But we're in LA," CC said nonchantly.

"Which is an ice box compared to your uterus." DD Said as the worried look came over CC's face, catching the insecurity that only Niles recognized.

"DD, she'll is going to sleep in our room for the first couple of weeks," Niles quickly chimed in.

"Yes, that way we are there when she needs us." CC said, cradling her bump. "She'll never feel alone nor unwanted."

"I suppose we better get going," DD suggested as Niles grabbed CC's suitcase.

"I packed you some food for the road," Niles expeland as he grabbed a cooler as they made their way to the kitchen. "This bag here has prenatal vitamins, bottle water, antiacid and tums. In the cooler I have berries, sandwiches and ginger ale. This is your overnight bag, I packed all that you need."

"Did you get my makeup bag." CC asked.

"Of course, you know what they say about crones in the wilderness," Niles remarked as DD gave the couple a strange look.

"You're the greatest," CC said worn out as DD opened the trunk and placed the suitcase in the car.

The two then shared a sweet goodbye kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

~X~

"Have you tried breaking in with the Latinas?" Tomas suggested as sat on the stup in front of the Ramos modest home.

"Yes, one pointed out that her father is the Ambassador from Peru, what does she want to do with me?" Gracie pointed out.

Tomas shook his head as he looked at her skateboard.

"Mom told Dad about the synagogue thing," Gracie said. "Now he wants to drive me to school since it's on his way to work. At least Niles knew to drop me off a block away. Tala is very strict, she got mad at me for leaving the cookies out."

"Glad my parents ain't rich. Why so gloom about losing the Butler?" Tomas said as he adjusted the wheels on her skateboard. "That is like the ultimate rich girl problem, _muchacha"_

"I grew up with him, he's been like a second father to me. Apparently, he didn't feel the same. They keep saying he needs to be there for his own kid." Gracie said as she tried to balance herself on the skateboard. "I remember on the ride here, I got annoyed being in the backseat with the two babies. So I asked Niles if I could ride with him and CC, he was fine with it. Then we had to stop every few hours so she could vomit. II finally said something when were at some cornfield. I made a joke about leaving her there and he snapped at me. I then overheard her come up with the paralegal suggestion. She wants him home on holidays."

"My Dad was like that when my Mom was having our little brother." Tomas remembered. "What do you think your they're talking about."

"CC's baby shower," Gracie answered. "Its in two weeks. She and her sister are getting the furniture today."

"My Mom can be quite the gossip, you should see her at the hairdresser." Tomas said. "My Dad bet that when she mentioned her new boss was pregnant she was going to want to plan something. This was the same day she said 'my male boss, he has a daughter your age. I told him all about you and that you would hang out with her tomorrow.'

"My Dad's now notice your Mom likes to brag about her kids."

"Hey," Tomas said with a half smile."Anyway, what are you doing tonight?"

"Diana invited me to a party down in the Valley," Gracie answered. "Her parents are supposed to be out of town."

"Is that the girl you have a crush on?" Tomas asked.

"I don't have a crush on her," Gracie said instantly. "I just think she is pretty and smart, when she smiles at me I can't help but get butterflies. I don't have a crush on her."

"Whatever," Tomas said jokingly. "She's the girl dating Luke Nelson, that guy is one of the biggest jerks at my school and that says a lot for a Catholic school."

"Why do you go there?" Gracie asked.

"Scholarship," Tomas answered simply.

"Why don't you come with me?" Gracie asked.

"I can't we're going to my cousin's Quinceañera tonight?" Tomas said. "You shouldn't go either, she lives out in the Valley, how are you going to get there? What if something happens?"

"Don't worry," Gracie assured, "I can take care of myself."

~X~

"Are you really going to sleep this whole time?" DD asked as they drove on the freeway.

CC rubbed her eyes, feeling the pregnancy ache and fixed her back. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know, you could talk to me?" DD suggested. "How are you and Niles doing?"

"Well," CC said. "He's going to therapy with me."

"Your in marriage counseling already," DD questioned.

"No," CC said instantly. "We got married on a whim, we're just doing the pre marriage thing now so we are able to create a stable, healthy environment to raise a child."

"I started seeing a therapist when I was pregnant," DD said unintentionally as CC squinted.

"Why would you need therapy?" CC asked.

"Same as you," DD answered. "To help get over early abuses of the nanny Mom and Dad hired."

"What do you mean?" CC asked. "She use to slap Noel and I around with a hanger, push us down the stairs, lock us in a closet. But I never saw her do anything to you? She was hired so Helen could spend time with you."

"Mom left me alone with her, Dad told me Sharon would let me cry it out and Mom walked in on her shaking me so that was how she was fired. That was how I ended up with epilepsy."

"I just thought it was genetic," CC said not revealing she was worried that her own baby would get epilepsy.

CC and DD were silent, CC never knew this about her sister. She remembered one time when she was ten they were in Central Park, DD was seven and she has a seizure on the playground, causing her to fall and twist a wrist. CC panic as the other Moms rushed to her. Helen blamed CC for not watching her close enough. This was a topic CC brought up in therapy.

"I did have a seizure once in court. The judge declared it a mistrial and the firm made it clear that it won't reflect in me, but I've noticed since then I made less appearances in court. After my insemination and the pregnancy was confirmed the doctor put me on some medicine. Coming from a family of money has its advantages. In the later stages of pregnancy I arranged for a nurse to monitor me. After Stuart was born my live maid was an angel, she would stay in the room when I bathed Stuart, come with me when I was going down the elevator." DD went on.

"What other challenges did you have when Stuart was a baby?" CC asked, making eye contact.

"The crying was the hardest," DD answered. "When a baby, his cries were extremely frustrating. It's easy to put in earplugs when it's your neighbor but with your own it's heard. It's impossible to ignore. Sometimes I couldn't tell if it was him screening or me."

"How do you calm a crying infant and nothing is working?" CC asked.

"Niles grew up the second of eight siblings, he also worked for the Sheffields when their kids were infants. He is very experienced. I'm sometimes scared of letting her down or doing something harmful. I made an idiot of myself holding the Sheffield twins, I didn't know how to to relate or even look at them." CC said as they drove on the highway.

"Don't worry, in the end it will all be fine. Remember you are not your mother, your not Nanny Sharon. Everything in life is based on the choice between holding onto the past and going forward."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello Niles, hello, Tala" Gracie said walking in through the kitchen, rushing past them. "I need to go ask Mom something."

"Gracie, I made you a lunch, toasted sandwich," Tala stated.

"Thanks, where are my parents?" Gracie asked, ignoring her.

"Upstairs," Niles answered. "Gracie, I'd like to talk to you in private if you don't mind?"

"Sure," Gracie answered heading upstairs grabbing the sandwich from Tala's hands.

"Eat at the table, I gave you a bowl of fruit." Tala ordered. Gracie ignored her and went upstairs.

Gracie quietly made a plan in her head. Tala, the new housekeeper who was suppose to replace Niles lived in the Sheffield home. She was Fillippino, her paycheck was sent to her family and she kept a small allowance for herself. She was deeply religious. On Saturdays Tala left to attend the only Mass at the Catholic church in Echo Park, the only Mass that recited in Tagalong in all of LA. She would then spend the night at her sister's apartment and come back until Sunday afternoon. Saturday was also her parents' date night, Fran found a babysitter.

Gracie listen id on her parents.

"Teenagers are mean," Maxwell spoke to Fran. "I wasn't part of the popular crowd but when I was her age but I survived, Gracie will too."

"But I'm worried she's been there for two months and has no friends at her school." Fran said. "We never see her get invited anywhere, we never see anyone over and I don't know why, she's a wonderful girl."

Gracie knocked. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Maxwell answered Gracie walked in. "A girl at school invited me to a party."

"Who?" Fran asked.

"Diana, she's a cheerleader."

"Is that the girl you really like?" Fran asked.

"Yes," Gracie answered.

"What kind of party is it? Will her parents be there?" Maxwell asked.

"It's a slumber party," Gracie lied. "Yes, her parents will be there." Her parents were away doing a film shoot in Europe."

Max and Fran looked at each other. "I'll do your hair and makeup. Where is it?"

"It's in Beverly Hills," Gracie lied.

"We can drop you off on our way," Maxwell offered.

"As long as it's a block," Gracie said. "By the T station."

"Alright." Fran nodded in approval.

Gracie then went to eat lunch. Niles came and sat across from her. "I want to give you something."

~X~

Palm Springs

"You won't believe how hot it is," CC said on the phone with Niles. "If I wasn't a modest person my shirt would be off."

"You do that at home, why don't you do that in the car?" Niles asked.

"I don't want my sister to see me with my belly button sticking out like a button, she'll push it for no reason." CC said on the payphone.

"What makes you say that?" Niles asked over the phone.

"I don't know, because that's what you do." CC answered as Niles let out a chuckle. "Well, anyway, I'm going to be driving now. We're taking hour shifts. Allows me to stop and go to the bathroom. Anyway, I just called to check in, we agreed to take a fifteen minute break every two hours. An hour break every four." CC said, looking over to see DD waiting to get on the phone.

"That's a good plan, be careful driving." Niles said. CC smiled, she loved every time Niles told her to be careful.

"I will," CC promised. "Love you Niles."

"Love you too, CC." CC hung up with a smile, so DD can call Stuart.

CC filled the gas then went to the station to get a cinnabon for her and DD. As soon as DD came in, CC started the car and made her way to the interstate.

"How is Stuart doing?" CC asked as she started the car.

"Well, bought a new video game," DD answered. "Like he doesn't have enough." CC nodded and made sure her large maternity shirt was covering the waist of her jeans until she started the car.

"Why do you have to be modest around me?" DD asked.

"We're Babcocks, we've always been modest about what we wore. Remember how Grandmother would always make us wear those ankle length dresses to school." CC said.

"We both always been shy about our shape," DD said. "Even while pregnant and in LA you still covering yourself up. But still you can take your shirt off around me, I'm your sister."

"I do walk around with my bra when I'm alone." CC confessed.

"Even for Niles," DD joked.

"Thats rude," CC commented.

"Sorry," DD said again.

They were silent DD spoke again. "We are sisters, we should be more open with each other. I don't even know when you lost your virginity."

"Oh, my god," CC shook her head.

"It's something sister's share," DD stressed. "I told you when I lost mine."

"And didn't ask if I wanted to know," CC said. "On the night you got engaged, shocker. Edward asked for Dad's permission before hand and you got all romantic over that."

"We're getting off topic." DD said.

"Fine," CC said. "It isn't exactly appropriate circumstances. Today I could charge him. I was sixteen, I want to visit BB and she had this business partner. I thought he was handsome. BB had this insane obsession with him. It was pathetic. He was in his thirties, divorced with children for gosh sakes. Anyway, he would give me a lot of attention when I came and visit. Dangle me with expensive gifts, tell me how pretty I am. Me, being a lonely teeanger took it in. He would give drink, scotch, vodka, gave me my first cigarette and even let me have pot. One day, when I was sixteen he sent Mom on errands, leaving me alone with him. The usual routine went around then he started taking advantage of me and I let him seduce me. I felt awful afterwards. He told me to get up and get my clothes on before my mother got back. Well, she found out and blamed me, I let her accuse me. I could barely look at myself in the mirror for the longest time. This was one of the reasons I went to therapy. Later he was arrested and is in jail for doing the same thing to his daughter's friend."

DD's jaw drop at her story.

"So you were..."

"Yes," Cc answered slowly. "After that I started going by CC, didn't feel like Chasty anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

The two sisters were quite, DD regretted prying. CC felt relieved, she remembered telling Niles this story when they were walking along the shore along the Babcock Mansion in their Cape May home. It was a few weeks after getting romantically involved. He told her it wasn't her fault, and he took advantage of her. They were holding hands on the beach when he said this. They also made love in the rose garden that night, it was the first time either of them had sex outdoors. The memory made CC laugh lightly taking off her sunglasses as her sister stared at her confused.

"I always thought sex was just something you do if you want to keep a man around. Niles taught me something else. There is a difference between having sex and making love. Looking back, Niles is the only person I can say who has always truly been there for me," CC started. "We always made fun of each other but that's our thing. Our first kiss was three years ago when we were both drunk. Then there was this one time my ex dumped me right before an award ceremony and he was ready last minute. We danced for hours afterwards. About two years ago he had a heart attack right in front of me. I did what your supposed to do, but I felt like my world was going to collapse if I lost him. I think that was when I realized I was in love with him, but didn't want to admit it, it was very soft and slow process of falling in love. More like slow stroll through the park than the fireworks teenage girls dream about. He was a butler, from British working class, not to mention ten years older than me after all. Then two years later, he admitted his feelings. I've inherited my mother's shallowness and pushed him away. I've never been in love before. I took his feelings for a joke. He proposed to me four times and each time I made him out to be an idiot.

"One night last April he was cruel right back said somethings that were mean but true. I went to my car, had a breakdown, cried, screamed in my hand, you've seen them before. I wore myself out and fell asleep. You remember New York weather, April can be very cold. I was asleep in my car and it started to hail. It was around midnight when I woke to a tap on my door. By that point it was so cold I could see my breath and the frost on the windows. I turned to see, standing in a rob, getting wet to see if I was okay. Out of all the people in the city, one person cared enough to see if I was okay. He urged me to get inside and out of the cold, held an umbrella over my head. The hail was so thick, you could barely see. He took my arm and guided me up the stairs while still holding the umbrella. He didn't say much when we got in, he took my soaked coat and quietly told me it would be unwise to leave this hour and said I could stay in his room. He'll take a pillow and blanket on the floor. I thanked him, he said that it was no problem. I started to feel this warmth for him then, the man came out and saved me from the hail. It wasn't the hot passion, it was a sweetness about him, a warmth.

"It was around twelve thirty, I was in his room. He was getting me something dry. I left the bathroom in his rob and saw him lying on the floor with a pillow and blanket knelt down. He asked me what I wanted and I kissed him. He kissed me back. Then I said I wanted him. He smiled and asked if I was sure. I was panting by then, I was never so sure about anything in my life. We stood up and kissed again. We made love for the first time. It was slow and very sensual, he wrapped his arms around me afterwards. I woke up around two or three in the morning, feeling this delight of waking up next to him. I was also hungry, so I woke up, told him his ass was sexy and sent him down for some ice cream toppings and we got a little kinky too."

"Alright, I get the picture," DD interrupted. The two smiled at each other.

"It's nice talking like this," CC said than going back to the road. "You know, that morning we agreed to keep it a secret. I asked if I could tell someone who was very close and dear, the only person I trusted to keep a secret."

"You told me the day after..." DD paused for a minute and the two sisters smiled at each other.

~x~

"Thanks Niles," Gracie said putting a piece of paper in her jeans as Fran came to the kitchen.

"I'm going to call that CNA, Rosalie, to see if she's available to babysit tonight." Fran said.

"She seemed nice," Gracie commented not mentioning she spotted her wearing a pentagram tattoo on her shoulder.

Fran dialed.

~X~

"Yetta, I brought you your lunch," Rosalie said.

"Thankyou, dear," Yetta said closing her book.

"I got you a cornucopia for Yom Kippur," Rosalie mentioned, showing it to her.

"Thank you, put it by the window." Yetta smiled. "I must ask, are you Jewish?"

"No, Ma'am," Rosalie answered. "But I lived with a foster family that was Jewish for a year."

"That counts to me, hon," Yetta said as the phone rang. Yetta answered it as Rosalie went to clean the bathroom.

"Franny, glad you called... Yes, she's here right now... Sure, she'd be great, how much are you gonna pay her? ...Well, you can't have my girl cheap... Nine bucks an hour and a limo ride to your place, you got plenty of room, make her spend the night. I think she lives in a dangerous neighborhood. Sure, I'll let you talk to her. Rosalie, Franny wants to talk to you."

"Me, " Rosalie came out and questioned as Yetta listened intently.

"May, I help you Mrs. Sheffeild?" Rosalie asked.

"These people are loaded. Mention your in nursing school, you might be able to swindal more," Yetta whispered.

"Yes, I'm experienced in takin' care of babies. I once in a home that had plenty. Yes, ma'am, I got CPR training when I got my certification. Yes, ma'am, no Ma'am, yes Ma'am. That sounds great Mrs. Sheffield I get off in about half an hour that will give me plenty of time to go home and get out of my scrubs. See you at six."

~ x~

Random diner

"I swear Fran the heat is killing me," CC said. "Thank you for asking...that was nice of you...the baby and I are both fine. Thank you. Hi, Niles, we stopped for lunch. They are letting me use their phone. Some diner. Sometimes I think doing jazzercise. We're going to have a ball of energy on our hands."

DD left to get a table.

"Is it weird seeing Maxwell married to someone else?" D.D. asked as CC started eating a strange concoction of fries and gravy.

"I've known Fran for years," CC answered. "Those, must admit the cat and mouse game they use to play did get on my nerves before they started dating."

"First a teacher and then a nanny, Maxwell has a type," DD said with a judgemental undertone, causing CC to sigh. "Does she know you introduced Sara to Maxwell or that you and Sara were roommates."

"You are bringing up memories," CC said. "When I first met Sara, she was a humbly Alaskan girl from a prominent family in Anchorage. I was a horrible college roommate, always drinking, constant one night stands she always made sure I made it home."

"I remember when I went to visit you. You got drunk and she tucked you in bed no questions asked. She was very motherly. I was surprised when you two got an apartment in New York." DD mentioned.

"Greenage village, loved those times," CC nodded, strangely liking the gravey and fries. "I became Maxwell's secretary, he needed school children to watch his one production. She was working...I don't remember, something with poor kids. I booked her class, he was charmed by the working with underprivileged kids thing and it went from there."

"I remember, you would call and complain," DD said as CC rolled her eyes.

"Why are you bringing this up? That was when you moved to LA remember, your exact words were 'I don't have time for your drama."

"I was a single, young, law student living in LA, you kept calling complaining about your boss dating your best friend. You were always complaining or obsessing over something, I had to get away."

"You told me to let it go and focus on your work, so I did." CC said. "Worked out well, I became a very successful woman in show business, you became a successful lawyer at here. We both succeeded in our career paths." CC said cheering a sprite with DD.

~X~

"I can't believe this is the last check I am signing you as our butler." Maxwell commented as Niles came to his office before he left. He looked at his phone, he missed a call from Simon Maxwell figured he get around to calling him eventually. He only planned to stay here a few hours before heading home.

"Hard to belive sir," Niles said as Maxwell handed his last check. "Well, good luck old man." the two shook hands, Niles left, Tala came in with his lunch.

"Fran," Niles said as she came. "I got the background check on the new babysitter you hired. I will let you make the decisions."

"Thank you Niles, good luck on Monday." The two smiled at each other as Niles left the house for the last time as the butler.

"Mom," Gracie said. "I'm going to get ready for the party."

"Fine, your father and I can give you a ride?" Fran offered.

Gracie paused for a moment. She sighed, "No thank you, I can walk."

"You don't have to tell us your embarrassed to be seen with us, we already know." Fran joked. She looked at the papers. Gracie nodded, she didn't know why she was so angry at her father lately. He was the one who brought them to LA. She was popular at her school in New York. It was his idea to uproot his family for his career. Gracie gave Fran a fake smile and went to her room.

Fran and Grace nodded at each other before Fran went to the nursery. She looked upon her two angles. They both enjoyed sleeping in the windows with the sunlight. She sat down on a rocking chair and opened up the papers.

Rosalie Grum, her ancestors were Irish and Cuajan. Her parents were Abby and Bert Grum. They lived in a trailer park in Lakeshore, Mississippi. She had an older brother, Jake who was in jail for selling laced heroine that lead to a man's death.

Her mother had her when she was just fifteen, her father was seventeen. Both her parents have been in jail and rehab several times for meth. Between the ages of three and sixteen she was in and out of foster care. Niles even managed to find a detailed report a foster family she staid with called the Sterns in Biolx, an orthodox Jewish doctor and his wife who were constantly fostering children for thirty years. From them, Fran found a rather sad story. Mrs. Sterin called her temple's clothing pantry for emergency underwear the pantry kept just for the Sterns. At that time, the new rabbi was touring the pantry and offered to take the items over to meet the foster family at his temple. He showed up with the social worker still there while Mrs. Stern was giving Rosalie and Jake lice treatment with their hair unkept and smelling. Fran put her heart to her chest at that story. She stayed with them for a year,, which explained Rosalie's knowledge of Jewish traditions.

Fran continued reading: Rosalie lived with all kinds of families, from all kinds of backgrounds. When Rosalie was twelve, she lived in a group home were Fran figured she claimed her knowledge in taking care of babies. When she was fifteen she filed compliant against one set of foster parents, the Millers. A farm family whom took in several foster children to treat them like slaves from Rosalie's reports. The social worker didn't believe her because the family went to the social worker's church. In the report, Rosalie reported that they shaved her head after she was caught making out with their son. Afterwards, Rosalie went back to live with her mother, when her went to jail again Rosalie got emancipated at sixteen and moved in with a group of five women who lived in a cottage along the river bank of the Mississippi. One of the women owned a new aged shop, where Rosalie had her first job. She stayed with them for a year and a day.

Niles also found her academic record. Despite her hardships, had way better grades than Fran, she even did better at school than Brighton. She also volunteered as a candy striper in her preteen years. In her junior year, she enrolled in a tech school were she became a certified CNA at seventeen. She graduated last May. SHe started at the retirement home in June when she came to LA with a boy named Eric. Niles couldn't find much about Eric except he wanted to be an actor. Eric was currently unemployed. Last month September, Rosalie enrolled in a community college in a nursing program. She even had a few scholarships, financial aid and worked in the school kitchen. She also tutored wealthy high school students in Bel Air and Beverly Hills. The parents of the students spoke highly of her. Fran closed the file and shook her head. She couldn't have found a better sitter.


	7. Chapter 7

The two sisters were on the road again. This time it was DD driving. CC fell asleep for a portion for the trip. They were just going into Arizona when DD hit a speed bump causing the car to jiggle waking up CC. She blinked for a moment and rubbed her eyes a bit then started sipping at her water. She stared out the window, watching the gold sand scenery. CC then realized it was her sister's was her turn to answer personal questions.

"What happened with you and Edward, you never told me why you got divorced?" CC blurted out.

"Why are you bringing this up?" DD asked.

"We're sisters, we should share more," CC repeated.

DD took a deep breath. "Edward Norris, handsome, I was twenty five and he was thirty eight when we met. Nice man, great lawyer, amazing in bed. He was from a good family, third generation Stanford graduate. His father was a senator, and his brother was a high powered judge. We Babcocks have oil money, he had gold money, making connections. We were a match made in heaven." DD said.

"It was a society wedding," CC recalled. "The Bushes were there and the Kennedys."

"I know, exclusive country club, the best of society," DD nodded. "We honeymooned in Europe. I think that was the first time he cheated on me. WHile we were in Paris he left the hotel room to get cigars and was gone forever. After I found out he kept a mistress, Mom suggested I turn the other cheek, after all Babcock were new money, her old money was broke. I needed to make the marriage work...something along that bullshit. I didn't care about the affairs, I was too busy with my career to be a good wife, at least that was the shit I would tell myself. Being a child advocate lawyer does pull your heartstrings.

Anyway, the main issue was I wanted a child, so badly and desperately...he didn't. The first pregnancy I was so happy, beyond happy. My dream was coming through. Then I lost it, I couldn't get over it. He showed no emotions. I assumed it was because he was upset I lost the baby. It turned out he was relieved. When I brought up trying to get pregnant again, he told me that he didn't want children.I tried to convince him but nothing worked. Then one week after I came back from a business trip. It was my fertile time and I got expensive medicine. That was when he then revealed that he got a vasectomy while I was away. I realized then we wanted different things. I wanted a child too badly. So I filed for divorce and arranged for fertility shots. The day it came through I made an appointment with a sperm bank."

"I was in LA on business, I helped you choose a donor. You didn't take any of my suggestions." CC said.

"You acted like you were looking at headshots for your additions," DD remembered. "You kept going for the young men."

"Well they say the older you are the less fertile you are," CC said. "Thats why I didn't worry much about birth control with Niles."

"Good move," DD said patting her sister's baby bump. "Anyway, I found a good one, handsome, decorated marene, like the Babcock family." DD said. "Having Stuart was the greatest moment of my life. He was all the joy I ever yearned and craved. I felt complete after having him." DD looked over and noticed CC cressing her own unborn. "I think we can relate better now."

"I never understood why you were so desperate to be a mother, I even thought of getting myself fixed. Niles and I both fainted when we heard the news. I think it wasn't until later that night, when we were back at my apartment shortly after we got married I found myself thinking about her and I smiled. I was married with a baby on the way, what feeling could bring more joy."

"You told us the next day and waited until Mother's Day to drop the baby bomb on us." DD shook her head. "Wait until the baby is born, you will experience more pain and lots of joy. Basically the doctor will hand you this little person that will be in your life for the rest of your life."

~X~

The phone rang, Gracie answered it, annoyed. "Hello, Sheiffleds."

"Hi, this is Stuart Babcock." Stuart started.

"Yes, your CC's nephew," Gracie said. "Fran took us to see the Statue of Liberty and The Empire State Building."

"Suart, haven't seen you in awhile."

"Gracie, I saw you last time in New York, what was it, four or five years ago. Aunt CC paid your nanny to do stuff with me. The tourist stuff."

"Yeah, that was a really fun week. You, Brighton and I played laser tag in Central Park." Gracie remembered. "Anyway, why did you call?"

"I want to know how to use a cupon," Stuart answered.

"My stepmom and step grandma uses those for diapers, your suppose to give it to the cashier. She takes one." Gracie explained. "What does it say?"

"Buy one get one free, I'm going to ask the clerk for help. Can I speak with my Niles now? I want to see if he wants to get me anything else. We're watching Star Wars tonight. He's never seen them."

"My brother used to watch those," Gracie said, her tone becoming nicer. "The empire strikes back is my favorite."

"I like Return of the Jedi, who's your favorite character, mine is Han?" Stuart said excitedly.

"Leia," Gracie answered.

"Cool," Stuart went on. "Can I speak to my uncle now, we have people waiting to use the phone."

"Wait, your uncle...oh, Niles. How can you call him your uncle when you don't even know his favorite chips?" Gracie asked.

"Thanks, can I speak with him." Stuart asked again.

"No, he doesn't work here anymore." Gracie then hung up as the doorbell rang.

"Who was that?" Niles asked.

"No one," Gracie lied.

"Alright, my nephew is suppose to be calling, can you fine me when he does." Niles said as he went to answer the door and Rosalie stood there.

"You must be Miss Grum," Niles opened the door to a frozen redhead.

"Hello," She said nervously.

"You can come in," Niles said easing.

"Yes, sir, I'm here to babysit," Rosalie answered. She walked in, stared for a minute unsure and then made a curtsied to him. Niles smiled, "I'm just the butler, let me take your bag."

"Oh, you don't have to sir," She said handing it to him. "It's just my school books."

"You stay here, I will get Mrs. Sheiffled," Niles said. "Then I shall be gone for good."

"Thank you, sir," Rosalie said as she stared at the living room wide eyed. Niles walked upstairs as Gracie went to the girl. Gracie noticed she wore long sleeves to cover her pentagram tattoos from yesterday. She also removed all her piercings, but her clothes were still faded, like the kind you'd fine at a thrift store. She continued staring wide eyed at the mansion. She was staring at everything.

"Hello," Gracie said.

"Hello," Rosalie said politely, still in awe of the house.

"Is that a Creed shirt? Gracie asked.

"Yes, listen to them quite a bit.." She said looking at Gracie.

"My older sister and her husband like them," Gracie mentioned.

"That's cool," Rosalie said as she sat down on the couch. Gracie sat next to her.

"I like your makeup," Gracie mentioned. "WHere you get it."

"Thank you," Rosalie said, smiling. "I get it from the dollar store."

"The what?" Gracie squinted confused.

"Never mind," Rosalie said. "I get it from a salon."

"Maxwell, this is the new sitter I was telling you about, the one that's really good friends with Yetti," Fran came down with Maxwell.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Sheiffled," Rosalie said politely.

"You as well," Maxwell said. "If you Come on up, I have a few questions to ask and we'll show you around."

"Now from your accent I take it your from the South." Maxwell asked.

"Yes, sir, Mississippi."

"What brings you to LA?"

"So my boyfriend and I can start over, sir," Rosalie answered. Fran was worried that she'll bring up her boyfriend to Maxwell since he was a producer but instead she remained silent. Fran since that she was purposely hiding he was a struggling actor.

"Now, We want to make you feel like family," Fran added as Rosalie walked up with them while carrying her bag. "We are in between help right now, so it's a little out of order."

"I can relate to that," Rosalie lied.

"Are you from one of those plantation families?" Gracie asked her. As Fran's eyes became wide.

"Yes," Rosalie lied nervously.

"She's probably raciest," Grace butted in.

"Gracie, that's rude," Fran quickly remarked. "We aren't asking about her family, we're asking about her."

"I see you brought a lot of books. Yetti says your in nursing school. We hooked up a tv for you but if you want to study while you babysit you can." Fran said. "They are actually pretty good sleepers."

"Mom," Gracie interrupted.

"Yes, Gracie" Fran said turning around.

"I'm leaving now,"

"Alright, be careful," Fran said.

"Gracie," Maxwell said as Gracie turned around.

"Yes," Gracie answered annoyed.

"Your mother and I raised a uniquely talented individual, who stands out among the rest. Be proud of that."

"Alright," Gracie said leaving.

Maxwell turned to Rosalie. "Alright, we set you up in the upstairs living room. We have a maid on duty in case you need anything. It's close to the nursery and has access to the kitchen. The now former butler has the Monte set up for you. I must ask gave you been convicted of any crimes?"

"No, sir" Rosalie answered.

"Sir," Maxwell reacted with pride. " I'm going to like you." Gracie finally left.


	8. Chapter 8

DD drove up to a small log cabin in the middle of nowhere, the sisters only found it due to several stops and going around several dirt roads. EE lived on a homestead in the middle of nowhere. Their father's eccentric sister, who once lived in a commune in the sixties and later married a cowboy. Their daughter GG was a wildlife biologist for the Forest Service. DD thought visiting them was a reminder of their roots, she and CC loved their family history. DD knew being in the country reminded them of this. The Babbocks after all didn't always come from money, the reason their family came to America was after an English lord evicted serfs to create a garden leaving them distituted and bound for the colonies as indentured servants. They had an ancestors involved in both sides of the Revolution, one being a British deserter, the Whiskey Rebellion and in both sides of the Civil War. It was when their great grandfather, Dewey Babbcock was fifteen and was out checking on his moonshine in the Applichia hills and saw a turkey, shot it missed but then discovered oil causing his family's luck to change. His son, who fought in world war one married a cotton heiress and invested in plastic. Their father fought in Korea. DD rang the doorbell. "Are you sure this is even the right place?" CC asked as she stood there with her backache. "It is the address," DD answered annoyed. "Well, who knows we may have interrupted someone roasting squarrial" CC commented. "Assumption much," D.D. said as their aunt Evangelina Eunice came out in her normal brightly colored clothes as her husband stood on the side with his Korea Vets jacket. "Hello, my beautiful nieces," EE said as the two smiled at her. She then instantly embraced CC's baby bump, making CC feel a little strange as her aunt's hands ravished her with the oder of different herbs and strange flowers. "Welcome, welcome to my home," She said. "It's nice to see you Aunt EE," DD said as EE pattered her shoulders quickly before turning to CC. "CC sit, sit, you shouldn't be carrying that bag." EE said taking it from her. "I've been sitting all day," CC reminded sarcastically as DD brought in her suitcase. "What did Niles put in here, rocks?" DD asked. "That dust mop, most likely the callunary set." CC answered as DD and EE made faces at each other. It was similar to when Niles compared CC to a hippo. "EE, speaking of NIles, mine if I use your phone to call long distance. I would like to let Niles know we made it." CC asked. "Of course, dear," EE smiled. "Check on Stuart too," DD called as CC nodded. "Dial one for long distance." EE said as she showed CC into the kitchen. "How is Stuart?" EE asked. "Fine, he's planning on watching Star Wars with Niles." DD answered. "Good, he needs a male influence," Their uncle said. "Nice to see you girls, CC we really wanted to see you before having the baby." EE went into the kitchen, "Now, I made you a good meal, including cornbread and some chilli." "Thank you," CC said. "Its not too spicy. But I made sure to add leafy greens and extra beans for you and your blessed bundle." EE added "Thank you," Cc said going to the phone next to the stove. "You shouldn't stand near the stove, breathing in the fumes. Are you reading to the baby?" EE added worried. "This is going to be a fun evening." CC thought to herself as DD came back from taking the suitcases to their rooms. "Now, I have dinner just about ready." EE said getting a full stew pot from the table. CC picked up the bread slice as DD grabbed some butter. EE then gave DD a small serving, she then poured CC a great big bowl and pushed it in front of her. EE then said a grace. "So, how was your trip." Their uncle asked. "Long," DD answered. "I see," EE said. "CC, how's your life going with all these changes?" "It's going well," CC said. "The show I am producing its well on its way and our cast narrowed. Ny goal next week is to get the contracts finalized." EE looked at her blankly. "DD, how are things with you?" EE turned and asked. "Well, as you already know Stuart is a sophomore at one of the most exclusive prep schools in LA. I was glad to find one close to home, I couldn't bare to send him away." "I'm going to go get drinks," EE said sweetly. "What's wrong with you, she clearly wants to know about you and Niles," DD said quickly. "I think my current figure speaks for itself." CC replied. "Besides what's wrong with you, your the most powerful lawyers in California and the most exciting thing you can think of is your kid." EE walked back in with a pitcher of water and poured each of them a glass. "So, you and your husband must be having good sex," EE blurted as CC and DD both spit out their food that Faith Florence's daughter lack of modesty that the family established themselves. "Well," CC answered uncomfortable. "What about you?" EE turned to CC. "You are always sending me pictures of your son. He ] took along the Babcock traits." "He does," CC agreed. "He reminds me of Aaron," EE went on. "Aaron Andrew, my brother's oldest. You two were little when he died. Do you remember him?" "I remember images, I remember his uniform." DD answered. "He use to write to me," CC said. "I brought his picture to show and tell. I have an older brother in Vietnam." "He was very brave, Babcocks have a history of serving, dating to the American Revolution. He protested against the war and refused to let his father buy a doctor off for getting out of the draft. He said if other men can't use their name to get out of serving, than he won't either." "And that's what got him killed." CC remembered. "That was also the time dad stopped spending time at home and more time at work. A few years ago Maxwell and I had to do a production in DC. I was brave enough to go to the Vietnam War Memorial to find his name. Niles went with me and that was at a time we were suppose to hate each other." "He does sound sweet," EE commented. "He is," DD answered with a tone. ~X~ Gracie arrived in the Valley. It was late at night, around the time what normally would have been her curfew. She changed her clothes. Putting on a small mini skirt and a tube top revealing her belly button and part of her breast. She also wore heels. She put on black lipstick and dark eye shadow. SHe knew her father would never let her walk out like this. Gracie then remembered she didn't care about what her father thought. He was the one who moved the family to LA and made her a loser. No asked her. She didn't even care about lying to Fran, she was too busy with the babies to care. Gracie range the doorbell. "Gracie," Diana said coming out with her beautiful blonde hair flowing down to her waist. She was wearing a jean skirt with her shaved legs. She also wore her shirt tied around her perky breast revealing a bellybutton ring and tattoo. Gracie couldn't help but smile every time she looked at Diane. Grace frowned when a tall muscular boy behind her. "Come on in. This is my boyfriend, Steve. " Grace gave him a quick smile, he smiled back. "Do you want to drink?" Dinia asked bringing out a vodka bottle. Gracie stood there for a moment, holding an empty cup. "I'll take some," Steve and some other people said. "Yeah, fill it up," Gracie finally said. She looked around. There was not a single adult at this party. She also saw some people cigarettes made of twisted paper. She saw another person sprinkling powder on the table and snorting it as Calforinacation by Red Hot Chili Peppers played in the background.  
Shaking for a moment, Gracie realized what she got herself into. She trembled as her lips hit the vodka. 


	9. Chapter 9

CC and DD were sharing a room with twin beds. As DD brushed her teeth, she came out to find CC putting on compression socks for her ankles and swing both herself and her stomach into bed, she then turned to her side to put on her other sock.

"Hey, why did we fall out?" CC finally asked.

"Really," D.D. asked worn out.

"Really," CC said. "Your right, we're sisters and we should talk."

"Baby kicking you awake?" DD asked.

"Jumping bean in here is up and playing," CC answered. "I can't wait until she's born and finally get a good night's sleep."

"I was back in New York, my Mom was dying of cancer. You paid for Stuart to have a nanny."

"Always glad to contribute," CC said.

"Anyway, remember how she had the same cancer that Sara had." DD explained.

"Liver cancer, Sara had it for only two months. Her funeral was full of school children." CC remembered.

"Anyway, when I came by to pick Stuart up. Maxwell and I would talk and started develop feelings for each other. Niles walked in on us kissing. You were cool there but when we're back at your apartment you kept giving me the cold shoulder. Niles pulled me aside and told me that if I persuade a relationship with Maxwell it would hurt you too much. That man cared about you for a long time."

"I know," CC said with a smile as she cradled her bump.

"You know one time when I went to pick up Stuart from the airport after visiting you, he said that you liked the butler because you wouldn't quite talking about him."

CC nodded. "I felt bad he spent most of the week with Fran, we had a play coming up. She took him to Ellis Island, the satiate Of liberty and all the tourist stuff. "

"I know I sent money to her in advance," DD said. "Put me at ease a bit."

"Why?" CC asked with her face squinting.

"Because your not very motherly." DD said nonchalantly.

"What!" CC said as DD looked up.

"CC, you know what I mean."

"No, I don't," CC answered.

"Well, you have a personality that doesn't exactly match...please don't get offended."

"Well, I am," CC said changing into her jeans and grabbing and top.

"Where are you going?" DD said as CC grabbed the keys.

"None of your business." CC answered.

~X~

Gracie felt dizzy. She almost felt like she could puke. She walked through the party, she made her way to the bathroom and stepped in something, she assumed it was puke.

"There you are, your Dina's friend," a boy in a letterman jacket said behind her.

"Yes," She answered with a slurry nod.

"Her parents have ibuprofen, would you like some." He asked.

"Sure," Gracie smiled. "That be great."

She followed him up the stairs. She went up one stair, a girl that was high sat there laugh, Gracie stepped over her.

"Where is Diana?" Gracie asked.

"She's around, don't worry, I'll take care of you." Gracie nodded and followed him to the master bedroom.

"_You shouldn't be here," _Gracie thought to herself.

"Take a seat," He said.

Gracie sat on the bed.

He came out with a water and pills. Grace took them and drank the water, sitting on the side of the bed. He then turned to Gracie, leaning close. He leaned closer, Grace tried to pull away but she was too drunk and tired. She looked at the clock, it was almost one! He leaned into her and kissed her.

This was Gracie's first kissed. It felt weird, it gave her goosebumps. He kissed her again. Gracie tried to pull away but he pulled her closer, putting both arms around her and forcing her to the mattress. He moved his sloppy lips to her neck, making Gracie process on what's going on.

"Get off me," she said weakly as he took his pants off.

"Get off me," she said louder as he moved back up, forcing her legs open. Then something in Gracie woke up,an instinct arouse within her. S an instinct burst out. She suddenly jerked her knees between his legs and grabbed a lamp then a lamp and pounded it on the side of his head. "Get away from me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs right in his ear. That weakened him enough for her pry out from under him and leave the room as he sat there with the hands on the back of his head.

"Be that way you bitch," He said as Gracie raced out to the hall.

"What happened," Diana said coming up to Gracie with her heart still racing.

"He tried, he tried to," Gracie said panting.

"Calm down, calm down," Diana said. "My brother can be horny."

Gracie looked at her relieved. She felt a magnetic connection, she drew close. The two kissed, Gracie felt a warm glow as their tongues intertwined. Diana suddenly pushed Gracie away.

"Get out of here, you freak." She then grabbed Gracie by the arm and dragged her to the door throwing her out.


	10. Chapter 10

CC remembered the town from her girlhood and teenage years. When their cousin GG took her hiking, she took that like any Manhattan girl. She was secretly in awe by the vast landscape. She really only complained because she knew she was sent to EE during the times where it was BB's turn to have custody but was too busy to arrange for CC to visit.

CC continued. The stars were more numerous than they were in LA and New York. It was meter season, she could see a few shooting stars. She drove until light appeared on the country road with several motorbikes. She drove up and parked walking in. She remembered this place well. It very rarely asked for id. She walked in the smoke filled room with loud seventy music blasting while an army of men clad in black leather and beards socialized.

"Can I have a ginger ale and garlic hot wings please," CC said to the bartender.

"You should get the cheese sticks with horseradish, my wife gorges on those when she was pregnant." A big biker with a veterans hat with a marine tattoo said sitting next to her. "Put her on my tab."

"You really don't have to do that," CC said.

"No problem. Can tell your from out of town." The man said taking off his sunglasses. "Where you from?"

"LA," CC answered. "I am a producer there."

"I see. What do you produce?" He asked taking a swig of beer.

"A new sitcom, but it's not out yet. We haven't even come to an agreement about the title. They should finish negations during my maternity leave." CC said.

"When are you due?"

"The week between Christmas and New Years."

"Cool, so what brings you here."

"In La I am here with my sister visiting my aunt." CC answered.

"You must be with old Babcock on Forest Road. She told me she had a niece that's a big time producer. I thought she was looney." He said spitting on the side then continued talking to her.

"She's not, how do you know Aunt EE?"

"We're both members of the local garden club." He answered. "Name's Ruben."

"What?" CC asked surprised.

"Don't let the black leather and tattoos fool you. In fact my petunia bed is growing at its best this year." Ruben said as CC could see a smile through his beard.

The wings came. CC drew into them. "Want some?"

"No, thanks, your eating for two." He said as he lit a cigarette. CC then noticed a group of twenty somethings staring at her.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." Ruben yelled at the boys causing CC to laugh,

"It sucks being pregnant," CC said. "Being late forties pregnant isn't a ride. People also keep telling you what to do. When my husband got a new job, we went out to a pub to celebrate. He's a Brit you know. Anyway, he let me have a sip of his beer and this random lady came over and started randomly lecturing us."

"People are jerks." The man said stuffing some chewing tobacco.

"Tell me about it, the whole reason I'm here is because my sister. Then she has the nerve to tell me I'm not very motherly." CC said licking her fingers.

"Sisters, think they know everything. My mom was a farmer, Dad left when we were 8, so she took care of it all by herself. If she could be a good mother, so could a big time TV producer." Ruben said as she gave her a cheer, CC put down wing bone and clapped his glass.

"Truth is, part of its true. I didn't even want kids. Then I just ended up pregnant." CC said.

"We each have our own talents. You'll find your best qualities and passed them on or your kid." Ruben said. "This kid sounds lucky."

CC ate her next wing and wiped her face. "Thank you, no child will be born more love."

~X~

Gracie walked, she didn't know what to do. She didn't know where she was, she was drunk and second hand high. She lied told her parents she was at a sleepover in Beverly Hills. She lied, they would never trust her again. She wouldn't blame them. She wondered how they would react if she told them what happens in the bedroom. She didn't know what to make sense of her crush on a girl, it wasn't the first time she thought girls she were attractive. She wasn't ready to tell her parents about that nor even admit it to herself.

She walked and walked for what seemed like miles. At one point she took off her heels, when one of them brook. Fran was going to kill her. She eventually found light and made her way to a gas station. She walked passed some Bangladesh owners. "Do you have a pay phone?"

The man pointed to the restroom. Gracie put a quarter in the phone. She looked at the paper Niles gave her.

She put a quarter in the phone and dialed. The phone rang. "Niles," she said fearfully. "Can you come and pick me up? I need help."

"Where are you?" Niles asked.

"I'm at a gas station in the Valley," Gracie answered.

"Can you give me the address?" Niles asked.

"Yes," Gracie said asking the store owners who repeated it.

"Alright, I want you to stay there, I'll come and get you." Niles promised.

Gracie gave him the address and he hung up and got her. Like he did for Maggie and Brighton, he didn't care about the location nor the time, he was coming to get her without question and with promised of not informing his parents.


	11. Chapter 11

DD came in to the bar, in her normal jean jacket. She rubbed her eyes at the smoke. She then saw CC at the bar with a drink talking and laughing to a scary looking biker.

"What are you doing?" DD rushed to her right away.

"Drinking ginger ale and eating wings? What are you doing?" CC asked, licking her fingers.

"Looking for you," DD answered.

"Why?" CC asked going back to her wings.

"Because your my sister and I care about you," DD answered.

"Well, I am doing well and talking to Ruben here." CC said.

"How do you know Ruben?" DD asked.

"I met him ten minutes ago," CC answered. "He thinks I am going to be a great mother.

"Why would you tell a pregnant woman she's not motherly?" Ruben asked.

"Do you mind?" Ruben walked away.

"Look at you walking in here with your jeans and sweater. You always had that Mom look nailed down to a T," CC said.

"CC," DD said tiredly. "Your belly buttons popping you of your shirt." DD sighed sitting on the stool next to CC. "To be honest you never been all that good with kids, not even when you were a kid. But that doesn't mean you'd be a bad mother."

CC was quite, the chugged her ginger ale the way she used to chug her brandy.

"What exactly does make a good mother? BB never wanted to be a mother, neither did I. What if I end up like her, careless and selfish? I offered to babysit Maxwell's twins, figured it would be good practice for me. I was clueless, I didn't even know how to change dipes, Niles had to show me." CC said and took another swig. "Of course he was the second oldest of eight and a domestic for twenty something years."

"So there you go," DD said. "And you can pass on the baby your strengths and talents. All we really want is to create a good person. I don't do that mother stuff, I find myself getting take out once a week and if I'm working on the high profile case it's Sturt making breakfast for both of us. I really was off when I said that."

"No kidding," CC said.

"When you first said you were moving out here, I was a bit excited and nervous, because of how miserable you can be. Now look at you, you have a successful career, a man that adores you and a baby on the way. You can now officially say you have it all." DD reminded.

"I know," CC said with a realization and a smile, almost laugh as DD's order came. "For the first time my life is perfect and I'm truely happy."

"Not to mention, Niles was a domestic. He has never been a father," DD added on.

~X~

Niles showed up at the gas station in CC's car. Gracie got in.

"Thank you," She said still smelling of vodka and pot.

"It will be a few minutes," Niles said getting out. "CC forgot to fill up her car again. I swear one of these days she's going to run out of gas in the middle of the boulevard."

He filled the car and got in.

"You can stay in our place tonight," he promised as he drove away. "We'll call your parents in the morning."

"You never told Dad about the times you picked up Maggie and Brighton when they were in trouble." Gracie said.

"That was because I lived there, this case is different," Niles explained. "Anyway, do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I was invited to a party, but they were doing things. This guy was making me uncomfortable so I left."

Niles was silent then spoke. "Did anything happen to you at this party? Anything that I need to go to the hospital. If something did I know..." Niles said in an almost anger.

"No," Gracie answered.

"I see," Niles was silent for awhile as he drove then spoke. "I heard school isn't going that well."

"Mom told you about yesterday," Gracie said. "It sucks being the loser."

"Gracie,a very good friend of mine wasn't the popular kid in school, everyone called him a loser. He had thick rimmed glasses, bushy hair, acne, and quite scrawny. He was always picked on by the jocks for not being athletic. They made his life a living hell. He would sit at a table and they would get up to leave. Girls sometimes asked if they didn't sit near him. He once wrote a note to a girl he admired and she read it out loud. Another time a girl accepted a date from him and it turned out to be a joke. He often ate lunch outside alone. He loved the theatre, that attracted a lot of bullies. He often worked backstage, one time he found an odd play, so he worked with the theatre club to put it together, I remember helping him get the costumes. Then on opening night he found a completely different production. Apparently the school didn't have confidence in him so they changed it behind his back." Niles went on.

"Was this you?" Gracie asked.

"No, he was your father. That was when he decided to move to New York." Niles answered.

~X~

Niles brought Gracie to the apartment. Chester barked like crazy as Stuart answered the door, tiredly.

"Is this her?" He asked rubbing his glasses.

"Yes, this is Gracie Sheffield, she'll be staying with us tonight." Niles answered. "Gracie, this is my nephew, Stuart Babcock."

"Hi, nice to see you again," Stuart said as he held the door wider.

"We have another guest bedroom, I will take you there." Niles said.

"Thank you," Gracie said, feeling a bit ashamed.

"You can stay here tonight, tomorrow after breakfast, we'll call your parents." Niles said showing her the other spare bedroom.

"Niles," Gracie said as he left.

"Yes," He asked tiredly.

"Your going to be a really great father."

Niles smiled and left.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sounds like we both had a long night," Niles said listening to CC's story. "Did you beat your biker friend at pool?"

"Yes, I did," CC answered proudly, looking at the crystal mobile and the silver tea set, and finally her grandmother's gold cross . "Anyway, we got the heirlooms safely backed away." CC shook her head and smiled. "So, did you let the Sheffields know their missing a kid."

"I'm still waiting for her to get up." Niles answered. "When are you planning on coming home."

"We're leaving church," CC said. "She keeps piling my plate with food."

"To be honest my mother would be doing the same thing." Niles said.

"I like your mother," CC said. "That ginger ale thing she suggested did the work."

"I missed you this morning," Niles mentioned.

"I know, it felt lonely not waking up next to you." CC sighed, strange how people get use to each other.

"Same here," Niles said as Stuart came out to the kitchen with his rob. "I'm going to get breakfast later, I'll see you later my Love."

"See you later, Lover," CC added.

"Very mushy," DD teased.

"Aren't you a little old to be listening on my phone calls." CC asked closing the suitcase and looking around to make sure nothing is forgotten. She then sat down and smiled as EE came in seeing DD put in her earrings.

"You aren't wearing that to Church,"

"Whats wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You look like you've had sex," EE said.

"Don't worry, EE," CC interrupted. "No one is going to think she's the one having sex when she's standing next to me."

"Oh, CC," EE said. "That dress really shows your baby figure. You look amazing." EE then left. The two sisters bursted into laughter.

"You're really lucky," DD finally said. "You have a career, loving husband and beautiful child."

CC looked at the sun rise smiled. "Thank you. The best years of my life are beginning and they are going to be great."

Gracie woke up with a huge headache.

"Was that my dad?" She asked.

"No, it was my wife."

"Where is CC?" Gracie asked.

"She and her sister are visiting her aunt in Arizona," Niles said as he was cutting a plate of fruit.

"Do you have any pop tarts?" Gracie asked going to the kitchen.

"No, but we're making pancakes and bacon." Stuart interrupted excitedly as he mixed the batter the way Niles taught him.

"I would like some orange juice," Gracie said.

"Its in the refergrator the cups are above the sink." Niles said as Stuart stopped and grabbed three cups from the cubort and handed them to Gracie. "You can set the table if you want."

"I'll pour the orange juice," Gracie volunteered and opened frege and got out orange juice. She went and placed the plates along with the silverware. Gracie wondered why they didn't hire help, she heard Dad got mad when the studio was going to pay CC less and refused to sign the contract unless CC was paid the same.

"Niles, do you want some?" Stuart asked getting out other glasses.

"I would love some thank you," Niles said. Gracie wondered around the penthouse. She noticed a mantle with a group of pictures, some black and white some in color. Pictures of Niles and CC along with a sonogram of their baby was with them. She saw a picture of young Stuart with CC and her father. She saw She then noticed a strange one. It was a photo of a black girl with her thick curls pulled back and out, wearing sparkling lipstick and sparkly eyeshadow, while sitting in a faded sundress at a church steeple.

"Niles, Who is the black girl?" Gracie asked seeing Niles.

Niles came out. "That's my goddaughter and niece, Elizabeth in London." Niles said. "Her mother is from Ghana."

"I never seen that church before." Gracie said.

"My family lives on the East End. I don't think you ever been to that part of London." NIles pointed out. "She sent a picture of herself as a wedding present. C.C asked for it."

"That's a strange gift." Gracie said.

"Well when your a teenager living with your seventy something great grandmother on social security your rather short on funds." Niles explained. "This mantle was CC's idea. She grew up with family pictures on the mantle and wanted the same."

Gracie nodded, feeling guilty for never knowing anything about Niles's family.

"Are these your parents?" Gracie asked looking at a black and white photo. "Yes," Niles answered. "They were both domestic servants. They both worked long hours, never had holidays off and came home frustrated and tired, both were alcoholics. They expected my older sister and I to take care of the younger siblings as well as having everything cleaned when they came home." Gracie's cheeks became red, realizing why Niles didn't want to be a father and a butler.

Niles continued: "My mother grew up in deep poverty on a farm in Scotland, she often went to bed hungry growing up and always wearing rags, often little money for heat in the winter. To her, being a housemade was a dream. My father was raised by a French widow, after his father died, she couldn't make ends meet, when they were evicted they went to the workhouse."

"Like in Dickens's novel?" Gracie asked.

"Yes," Niles answered. "I only saw his shirt off once, he had lasting scars from being caned. There, they trained him as a servant. They did everything to make sure I had a better childhood, I am doing the same. CC and I both want to make sure our daughter has the best."

~X~

"Good morning," Fran greeted Rosalie in her tacky robe as she was cracking eggs. "I hope you like breakfast."

"Good mornin' " Rosalie greeted. "Is there anything I can do to help you."

"Do you like coffee," Fran asked as Rosalie nodded. Fran than poured her a cup.

"Rosalie I forgot to ask, did anyone call last night." Maxwell said.

"Yes, your brother called. He said it was urgent he speaks with you."

"Everything is urgent with him." Maxwell said.

"Come on, sit down and keep me company." Fran answered directly.

"Strange finding you here..." Rosalie started curiosley.

"I'm Jewish, but most of my staff is Christian. So I give them Sundays off while I get to cook breakfast for my family." Fran said. Rosalie stared at the bacon a bit, but decided not to question anymore.

"That's nice," Rosalie said as she Fran piled food on her plate as the phone rang. Maxwell answered it and a short time later he came back with his hair a bit ruffled.

"Rosalie, we may need your services this morning, Fran, I have speak with you."

~X~

"So what are we going to tell her?" Maxwell said.

"Well, for starters we may remind her that _one of us_ never did drugs and were cool."

"Fran, I was in my early twenties trying to break in the theatre scene in New York. I smoked pot, it's not the end of the world." Maxwell sighed.

"Like there was no drugs in Queens," Fran reminded.

"Well, at least she had enough sense to leave," Maxwell said. "I still don't understand why she called Niles."

"I'm worried about her," Fran admitted. "It's not just the skate boarding, Tomas is a nice boy. It's not that she's attracted to girls. I have a cousin whose a lesbian and she makes more than all of us. It's so much more, her being distance, lying to us. We were never strict with her, what reason would we give to lie."

"I'm going to talk to Niles."

"He did the same with Maggie and Brighton, anytime they got stranded he went and got them. It didn't matter how far nor what time."

"Well when we get there I am going to demand an explanation on why Niles went behind my back when I was his employer. " Maxwell said infurated.

~X~

"This boy those," Fran said still stuttering. "He didn't."

"I fought him off," Gracie admitted.

"If he did though, I need to take you to the hospital."

"I'm telling the truth," Gracie whined turning away from Fran.

"Gracie, you and I had always had a close relationship" Fran said. "I will never understand why you lied."

"I've been lying about a lot of things, your too busy with babies to care." Gracie said.

"I care, I've always cared, your my Gracie." Fran said sitting on the bed running her fingers through her daughter's hair. "But lately, I can't tell who you are anymore. You're beginning to worry me."

"I hate Calforina," Gracie finally admitted to Fran. "I have no freinds at school, your always busy. We lost Niles and have a stupid lady who barly speaks English.

"We've been going through a lot of changes," Fran said. "But don't worry, it will get better. You just need to get going forward. We all go through rough times, but that doesn't mean we don't have good times coming."

~X~

"I did it to keep them alive." Niles stress. "With all respect Mr. Sheiffeld, there were times were Maggie's boyfriend abandoned her because she wouldn't go all the way. There was another time Brighton got drunk and couldn't drive home. So I went out and got them. I didn't tell you to keep their trust so they would call me."

"You can call me Maxwell now," Maxwell said. "Well, Niles, keeping secrets about the whereabouts of my children and aiding them in their disregard for the rules that made you a horrid butler. But forming a relationship of trust and reliance for safety, means your going to be an excellent father.

Niles smiled at that, "Thank you Maxwell."


	13. Chapter 13

"Morning Tula," Gracie said the next morning.

"Morning Miss Sheffield." Tula said in her thick accent. "Made you a fruit tray." Gracie gave her a polite smile. "Drink orange juice, good vitamins."

"Thanks," Gracie said. The two smiled at each other.

"Have a happy and healthy day full of blessings," Tula spoke to Gracie the same way she spoke to her daughter. Grace smiled to her and left. "Thank you, Tula."

Gracie walked in with her shoulders held high. She sat at study hall, she noticed a few girls at the party whispering to each other and then looking at Grace smiring. The party was busted shortly after Gracie left, they think it was her who snitched.

"Can I go to the library?" Grace finally asked the teacher, she filled out a note.

At the library Grace found a book and started to read. She was deep into the novel 'Blood and Chocolate' when she heard her name. Grace looked over and saw Natalia Green, with her short hair and green highlights, whom often dressed in goth outside of school. Next to her was Rohri Chen, an Asian girl from Chinatown, here on scholarship. Then was Violet Bulara, a blue eyed blonde who was wither with a book or notebook.

"Your Gracie Sheiffeld, right?" Natalia asked.

"Yes," Gracie answered sitting down with him.

"Do you want to come sit with us?" Ronni asked.

"Sure," Gracie answered coming to the table.

"You can sit with us at lunch if you want," Violet said, smiling at her.

~X~

Maxwell was sitting in his office. He and CC agreed they would finally settle on the script for their season one finale. It was his day to tellwork, while CC was at the office. As he sat tapping his pencil, trying hard to think of something the phone range.

"Hello, Sheiffelds," Maxwell answered.

"I've been trying to contact you," Nigal said relieved.

"Nigal?" Maxwell said shocked. "Do you need anything?"

"A few days ago a group of teenagers were caught beating up a homeless man," Nigal started. "The police couldn't identify him to the hospital and released a photo hoping someone will recognize him."

"Why are you telling me this?" Maxwell asked.

"It was Brighton," Nigal said flatly, as Maxwell suddenly rose from his seat.. "I went to claim him and they are going to let me take him home to my flat. He was kicked out of his apartment and was living on the streets for two months. He is very badly injured and malnourished He dislocated shoulder, some fractured ribs, sprains, broken jaw, badly bruised.

"But he's safe?" Maxwell asked standing up.

"Yes," Nigal said. "He asked for you."

"Alright, thank you for letting me know." Maxwell said. "Tell him I will get there as soon as I can."

"You probably have a lot of questions." Nigal went on.

"Tell him I don't have any questions but I'm glad he's safe. I'm on my way to get him and bring him home." Maxwell assured.


End file.
